


One-on-One

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise grinned at Kagami, and his world froze for just the briefest of moments before hauling back into overdrive.</p><p>(Response to tumblr prompt: Kagami/Kise, "just a bit of (very) friendly competition" in which Kagami and Kise decide to practice together casually, but things get more heated than they bargained for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-on-One

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a fic for one of my not-so-secret guilty pleasure ships. I took a little bit of liberty with the idea of things getting "heated" between the two, but overall I'm really satisfied with how this turned out!

_Swoosh._

"Yes! That's another point for me, Kagamicchi! Three more and I win!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I only need two more!"

Kise grinned at Kagami, and his world froze for just the briefest of moments before hauling back into overdrive.

It was a routine that he and Kise had formed over the past three months following the winter cup. Kise wanted to improve his skills, and what better way to learn than from the person he wanted to surpass? Kagami couldn't argue with that reasoning (his past experience with Himuro aside,) so he had agreed to take him on for a few one-on-ones. "A few" had turned into "twice a week," and "twice a week" eventually turned into "twice a week, and sometimes going out for food afterward."

(Even Kuroko was somewhat surprised at how readily Kagami had accepted Kise's offer.)

The two ran back and forth across the small court in the park.

A point for Kise. Another for Kagami.

Kise huffed from the exertion of their plays- even adapting his former teammates' moves wasn't quite enough to help him defeat Kagami, but he was getting closer. Both to victory, and to Kagami himself. Kagami should have been more unnerved by the realization, but he wasn't. Mostly.

Basketball and love came hand-in-hand for him, in a way. He couldn't imagine liking anyone who wasn't at least interested in the sport, it was such a large part of his life. Finding someone who cared about it just as much- someone who could actually compete with him, too- seemed almost dreamlike.

It was even more of a bonus that his person of interest was attractive (especially enough to be a part-time model, at that.) And sure, Kise had his faults- Kise did, Kagami did, everyone did. Yet somehow, the near-incessant chatter had, in Kagami's mind, transformed into witty banter, and his overly-enthusiastic demeanor had become more charming.

Oh, he was so fucked- and not in the good way.

(But maybe in the good way, soon, he hoped in the back of his mind.)

 _Swoosh._ Another point for Kise, successfully tying them for the final basket.

Kise wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, flicking his fingers away afterward. Kagami watched as the muscles in his arm moved, strong, confident, but still learning, still trying to take everything in. His mouth went dry.

Kise bolted past him, snapping him out of whatever reverie he was in. The strange cocktail of attractions being shaken in his stomach was put away for the time being, in favor of actually winning against Kise. Like hell Kagami would let himself lose from that kind of distraction. He ran after him, stealing the ball with some struggle.

_Swoosh._

"Ah, guess that means I lost again." Kise said, and pouted. He pulled on his collar to fan himself off, and caught Kagami staring. He smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes."

Kagami's eyes widened, mere moments after the words had left his mouth- _no, damn it, no, why did that have to slip out now?!_

Kise stared at him for several seconds, stunned, until his expression of shock was slowly replaced with pure smugness.

"It took you long enough to figure it out, didn't it?" He laughed, and approached Kagami with a hand on his hip.

Kagami furrowed his brows. "What do you mean 'figure it out'? I'd known that I li-- uh, that I've had feeling for you for like, the last two or three weeks."

Kise blinked once, twice.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know if you swung that way or not!"

"Kagamicchi, look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you didn't think I liked cock."

"Wha- I mean, that's-! You don't have to phrase it like that!" Kagami sputtered, flustering under Kise's unimpressed gaze. "Besides, I thought you were some sort of womanizer."

"I've never accepted any confessions from my female classmates."

"I thought you just didn't want to play favorites."

"I have a _pierced ear,_ Kagamicchi!"

"But it's not the gay ear!"

"The 'gay ear'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind, it's an American thing."

Kise's fingers walked across Kagami's shoulders, eventually draping his arm over them. Kagami let it happen.

"Do you at least know that I feel the same way too?"

Kagami nodded, glancing away. "Yeah, I do."

Kise grinned, squeezing Kagami closer to him.

"Good! Does this mean I can come over to your apartment now?" He said, and Kagami's face turned red at the suggestion. Kise chuckled.

(It did, in fact, mean that Kise could come over. And he did.)

Later, sweaty and panting for a completely different reason, Kagami briefly thought that this wasn't what he bargained for when he took Kise up on his offer to practice those months ago, but he couldn't say he wasn't happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com !


End file.
